


The Destruction Collective

by DTPS2002



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Wander Over Yonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTPS2002/pseuds/DTPS2002





	The Destruction Collective

Chapter 1. The Origin of Dumorak  
It all just kind of happened. I was recording my review of the season two premier of Wander over Yonder for my YouTube channel a few days after it came was released. After I let out my final thoughts, I clicked the mouse to tell my computer to stop recording and uploaded the video to my channel. 

Just when I was going into my bedroom, there was a huge, violent crash. I looked out the window and saw a strange object inside a crater about one-foot wide. I went out the door to examine what this seemingly extraterrestrial thing was, and as soon as I reached the crater, I saw it; a metal backpack. I wondered if it belonged to anyone or anything, but then my thinking was interrupted because of the consideration of why who or what would throw their backpack away; either they didn’t want it anymore because they saw it as an object of high nostalgia, or they had no need for a medium-sized storing case. 

I decided that I would keep it until the owner came and took it back. I waited for days, weeks, months even, but there was nobody who owned this strange backpack. I thought to myself, “Oh, to heck with it! I’ll just put on!” 

Once I put it on, I noticed a small device inside its pocket. It had a cylindric shape with a button with a skull on it. “So obviously a bluff!” I thought. I pressed the button, and instantly, the backpack transformed into a full suit of armor. It had an appearance like Lord Dominator’s armor, but it had the exact size to fit me, and the lightning horns had an appearance almost like a lobster’s claws atop the helmet, visible teeth built into the mask of the helmet and a green visor so that I could see where I was. “Well, I guess it wasn’t a bluff after all,” I thought. 

I felt I was being tricked, that when I was the very edge of my sanity, that this mysterious device would crush me from within (because I have paranoia based from Five Nights at Freddy’s). After a few minutes, I realized that I was still alive, and I let out a sigh of relief. As I sighed, I noticed that the helmet had changed my voice. It was almost like a variation of Soundwave.

I needed to see if that device was still in my hand. As soon as I saw that it was, I pressed the button again, and the entire suit of armor transformed back into the backpack. I took the backpack off, and saw there was strange writing on the front. Then, a hologram appeared, and translated the writing. “Dumorak,” it said. I knew that if this strange device was to be revealed to the world, it would be taken to be studied. I knew that I would have to keep this a secret to all my friends, family and fans. Then, there was a strange sound, as if an object was being teleported. 

I went outside again, and saw that a giant space shuttle with the exact appearance of the helmet had teleported into my front yard. The mouth opened and the tongue spiraled outwards, like a staircase. I didn’t know it yet, but fate was calling to me. Before I could answer the call, though, I needed to make a second video to tell my fans that I would be away for a while. 

After I uploaded the video, I took some food and drinks, a few of my prized possessions, excitedly ran back out the door and walked all the way up the staircase. As soon as I entered through the hatch, the staircase spiraled back upwards and the hatch closed. Lights turned on, revealing a throne room, monitors and a small keyboard. I somehow, yet instantly knew that this was for inputting coordinates for space-travel. I knew that I wasn’t the man I was anymore; I had now become Dumorak.  


Chapter 2. Meeting with a Demon

I thought that this large shuttle was too much space for one person, and I knew that there would have to be more people to join in my travels. I began thinking of who would want to join me. I immediately rejected the idea of letting my friends join, because as soon as we returned, they would reveal this secret to everyone they knew. I then remembered that I had written down the incantation to summon Bill Cipher, a psychotic demon with reality-bending abilities. I went to collect eight candles and a picture of my enemy. Kyle is always showing up unannounced to my house and annoying me with his insufferable jokes! Once I crossed his eyes on his picture out, I lit the candles, put them in a circle, put the picture of Kyle in the center and recited the incantation.  
“Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis, dominus, ventuim. Meteforis, venetisarium!” After that, the ground shook and rumbled, my eyes glowed blue, and I said, “backwards message” in reverse five times. After that, I saw that Bill Cipher himself before me.

“Hey, kid! Congrats on summoning me. Whose mind do you want me to invade?” he said.

“Well, I…” I began with my response, but much to his astonishment, Bill interrupted.

“Whoa, what is THAT?” he asked.

“It’s my shuttle,” I replied.

“You’re an alien?” he asked.

“No, it just showed up here,” I said.

“Oh. Well, that explains a lot. So, what do you want?” Bill said.

“Well, since this shuttle appeared, I knew that it would be a lot of space for just one person,” I replied.

“You got that right,” Bill said.

“So, I’m looking to hire a crew,” I continued.

“A crew, huh? I can do that, but you have to do something for me,” Bill said.

“Don’t worry, Bill. I’ll assist you in your plans,” I said.

“Oh, okay. Well then, it’s a deal,” Bill said.

“Wait, wait! I’m looking to hire a crew, and you’re a part of it,” I said.

“Really? Well, much obliged,” Bill said.

“By the way, my name’s Fred,” I said,

“Well, Fred, you’ve got yourself a deal!” Bill said, and we shook hands. 

“Now, the crew that I want is made up of Magma-Guards and Lava-Guards,” I said.

“Magma and lava, huh? I’ll see what I can do,” Bill said. With a snap of his fingers, Magma-Guards and Lava-Guards appeared. The Magma-Guards were buff with a stone-like appearance. The Lava-Guards were made of boiling lava.

“Should these guys be okay?” Bill asked.

“Oh, yes,” I replied with a villainous smile.

“Alright, and then there’s me and you, and we’re good to go! Where to first?” Bill said.

“We’re going to get someone who’s in a part of space that only those who know where it is can get there,” I replied.

“Who?” Bill asked.

“Lord Dominator,” I replied.

“Lord Dominator?” Bill said.

“Yes,” I said.

“Okay, whatever. Magma and Lava-Guards, into the shuttle!” Bill said.  


Chapter 3. A Domination worth having

As we advanced into the shuttle, Bill and I were discussing where Dominator might be.

“If she’s in a part of space that only you know of, how are we going to get there?” Bill asked.

“Oh, don’t worry. Leave that to me,” I replied. I walked to my throne and sat down, inputting the coordinates. Then, the shuttle began to lift off the ground, and a robotic voice was heard, counting down the seconds until hyperjump.

“Prepare for hyperjump in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one,” it said. Afterwards, the engines rumbled, and the shuttle took off.

“Oh, yeah! This is awesome!” Bill said.

“I know, right?” I said.

“So, how do you know how this thing works?” Bill asked.

“I don’t know! It just came to me,” I replied. The shuttle slowed down as soon as we reached our destination.

“Man, what a rush!” Bill said.

“Yeah, we might have to do that again sometime,” I said. “Computer!”

“Receipt of transmission acknowledged,” the robotic voice spoke again.

“Does this shuttle have an air shell?” I asked.

“Affirmative,” the voice replied.

“How wide is it?” I asked.

“Scanning. Air shell is two the power 1,234,567 yards wide,” the voice replied.

“Perfect! Do we have something to lower me with, like a pole, or something?” I asked.

“Affirmative,” the voice replied, lowering a platform with an elevator-like appearance.

“Perfect! Thank you, computer,” I said.

“You are welcome, sir,” the voice said. I walked onto the platform and, as it lowered, I saw Dominator’s ship, looking evil and intimidating as ever.

“I have sights on Dominator’s ship! Computer, full speed ahead!” I said.

“Yes, sir,” the computer said. My shuttle advanced towards Dominator’s ship until my shuttle was right above Dominator’s ship. The platform rose, and I ran out excitedly.

“Computer, do we have a communications barrier?” I asked.

“Affirmative” the computer replied, lowering the communications barrier.

“Great! Lower communications barrier and send out a signal to Dominator’s ship!” I said.

“Yes sir,” the computer said, and the signal was sent. After a few minutes, she finally answered. She sounded annoyed that an unknown vessel had entered the sector and was hovering above her ship.

“Whoever you are, this had better be good!” she said. I saw from the look in her eyes that she had no idea who we were and where we came from. “Who are you guys?” she asked.

“Name’s Bill! And this is my friend, Fred, who is now more commonly known as Dumorak!” Bill replied.

“And these are my Magma-Guards and Lava-Guards. Say hi, fellas!” I added, the Magma and Lava-Guards grunting and bubbling.

“Magma-Guards and Lava-Guards? I think I’m beginning to like what I see,” Dominator said.

“Unknown vessel approaching the sector, sir,” the computer said.

“Scan it,” I said.

“Scanning,” the computer said. “Analysis confirms the Skull Ship in within our boundaries.”

“Ooh, hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh, man, I can’t believe that dork thought it was a good idea to show up here!” Dominator said.

“Yes. And with my Guards and your robots, we can deal him the punishment he so richly deserves,” I added.

“Well…” Dominator said, thinking about this new team-up, “Why not? It’ll be fun watching that dork go down with his ship.”

“Very well, then. Magma-Guards, it is now time to prove your worth! Raid Lord Hater’s ship; take all you can and give nothing back! Go, now!” I ordered.

“Aye, sir!” The Magma-Guards replied. They stepped onto the platform and struck devilish grins on their faces.

“Computer, send out a signal to Lord Hater’s ship,” I said.

“Yes, sir,” the computer replied.

“You just want to see the look on his face when he sees what happened, don’t you?” Dominator asked.

“Only if you want to, too,” I replied. With that, Hater appeared onscreen.  


Chapter 4. The First prisoner

“Peepers, who is this guy, and why is his ship right above Dominator’s?” Hater asked.

“I don’t know sir; he’s not listed anywhere in the leaderboard,” Commander Peepers replied.

“I am…” I started, but then, Lord Hater had gotten a look of shock and surprise on his face.

“Lady?” Hater said.

“Sir!” Peepers said. As soon as he saw the look on Hater’s face, he immediately knew what had happened. “Oh, no,” Peepers said. “This is gonna be a thing, isn’t it?” With that, a loud explosion was heard; the Magma-Guards had succeeded in their mission.

“Lord Hater, by the authority and jurisdiction of Lord Dumorak, we place you in captivity!” the commanding Guard said.

“WHAT?” Hater asked. “Who this ‘Lord Dumorak’ guy?”

“I think that Lord Dumorak is the new villain, sir,” Peepers said. With that, I pressed the small button on the earlier mentioned device and truly became Dumorak once again. 

“You are correct, Commander Peepers,” I said, with my voice sounding very frightening, “And I am very apologetic in purveying this information to you, but Lord Dominator and I have discussed plans to form an alliance.”

“You WHAT?!” Hater said.

“I can assure you, sir, that she won’t make an alliance with this ‘Dumorak’,” Peepers said.

“LORD Dumorak, thank you so very much!” I demanded.

“Fine, Lord Dumorak,” Peepers said.

“Much better. Now, you and Lord Hater have been placed under captivity in my authority and jurisdiction, leaving you incapable of making plans to rule the galaxy,” I said.

“No!” Lord Hater said. “You can’t run if you want to be number one!”

“Oh, goodness me!” I said tauntingly. “Such a strong, yet villainous spirit. Let us see just how strong. Computer!”

“Receipt of transmission acknowledged,” the computer said.

“Extend Capturing Tentacles!” I ordered.

“Extending Capturing Tentacles,” the computer said. The Tentacles latched onto Lord Hater’s Skull Ship and raised inside my shuttle.

“Whoo-hoo! That’s one less dork out of the way!” Dominator said.

“Yes, although, we must keep his life in our captivity,” I said, the mask of my helmet revealing my true face.

“What does that mean?” Dominator asked.

“I mean, we have to keep him alive,” I replied.

“Why?” Dominator said.

“If he escapes, he will become part of the competition again,” I replied.

“Oh, I get it,” Dominator said. “So, if he gets his Skull Ship back…”

“He will not get his ship back, Dominator. A large, puzzling maze awaits all those who dare to walk it,” I said.

“How do you know all of this?” Dominator asked,

“I don’t,” I replied.

“Well, I guess we can make an alliance,” Dominator said.

“Nothing would please me more, Lord Dominator,” I replied.  


Chapter 5. The First Meeting  
Now that we had gotten Lord Hater, Commander Peepers and their Watchdogs in our captivity (and their Skull Ship in my shuttle), I decided to make meeting arrangements for Lord Dominator and me. 

“The Destruction Collective has had its first victory, and I can think of no other way to celebrate it,” I said. “Bring some of your robots with you; they might make an escape attempt.”

“Okay,” Lord Dominator said. The communications barrier rose, and Bill took me to one side. 

“What is it, Bill?” I asked.

“Well, I just thought of something; how are you going to keep things under control?” Bill said.

“I thought you liked chaotic demeanors,” I said.

“Yeah, but, I don’t want things to get too out of hand,” Bill replied.

“Yes, I suppose we should do something about that, but later; we have a meeting to attend to,” I said. Once we had proceeded to the designated meeting area (with a squadron of Magma and Lava-Guards), I pressed the button again and became my former self. 

“Ah, Lord Hater,” I said. “I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little… older.” That put a slight smile on Dominator’s face.

“Lord Dumorak,” Lord Hater replied. “You look a lot nerdier than I thought.” I growled in disapproval. 

“You are under the captivity of the Destruction Collective, Lord Hater, so it makes little difference!”

“You tell him, Dumorak!” Dominator said. 

“Perhaps you would like a quick tour of the rest of the shuttle?” I asked. 

“Definitely,” Dominator replied. 

“Guards and bots, confide them to a holding cell!” I ordered. 

“You want me to keep my eye on them to make sure they don’t try any funny business?” Bill asked.

“That is a good idea, but it might be a little unnecessary,” I replied.

“Oh, come on,” Dominator said. “He’s an electric skeleton-man; at least let some of your Guards keep watch.”

“Alright,” I said. “Guards, make sure they don’t escape.”

“Aye sir!” The Magma and Lava-Guards said.

“So, what’s you deal?” Dominator asked. “Why are you making this ‘Destruction Collective’?”

“The Destruction Collective consists of three main properties,” I said. “Destruction, chaos, and manipulation.” This put a full smile on Dominator’s face.

“I guess I’m destruction?” Dominator asked.

“That is correct, Dominator,” I replied. “Your wondrous yet frightening machinery has caused much destruction throughout the entire galaxy.”

“You do know that I’m going to destroy it, right?” Dominator asked.

“Why ever would you do that?” I said. “If you destroy the galaxy, there’ll be nothing left to destroy.”

“Yeah, I know, but there are different galaxies that I could destroy,” Dominator said.

“It would take too long to get there, Lord Dominator,” I said. “Your ship would have to undergo a few upgrades.” After that, I remembered what Bill had said, that soon, things would get very much out of hand. “And even then, the only thing left would be emptiness – nothing – the entirety of space forever lost and forgotten.”

“Wow, I didn’t know…” Dominator said, “What a big dork you are, too! This is the first and only time I’m saying this, but Hater was right; you are a lot nerdier than you look!”

“Dominator, please,” I said. “If your ship was and tech was to run out of Volcanium X…”

“No! Just STOP!” Dominator shouted. “Why do think I won’t be able to conquer and destroy any other galaxies, anyway?”

“I don’t think that!” I shouted back. “I’m only saying that if all the Volcanium X, including the amounts from every planet is gone, then you will not be able to destroy galaxies any longer.” Regaining my wits, I began to calm down, but tears began welling up in me eyes. “I care about you, Dominator. That’s part of why I wanted you to be a part of the Destruction Collective – not just because of your destructive tech, but also… well, you know.

“I don’t want a galaxy without you, Dominator. Just the thought makes me cry. I don’t like being this laughably weak, and I need someone to make me stronger than ever before. You are the only person setting me back on my feet when I’m feeling down.

“You’re the reason why I’ve been getting up at four in the morning and pumping iron until my entire body is positively sick; you’re the reason why I’m acting so villainous and sadistic. You’re my everything. If you can’t see that, then I… I just feel like nothing. I feel like nothing ever matters anymore; like I’m nothing but trash.

“But, you’re the only person who makes me realize that I can’t go down so easily; you’re the only person who makes me realize that I can’t go down without a fight. And, even if I can’t get through the fight, then at least I can prove a very, very difficult challenge to all that oppose me. Every night, I look up at the poster of you I put right above my bed and thank you for being you; I thank you for picking up my broken pieces.’”

“You lost me at, ‘You’re my everything,’” Dominator said.

“What?” I asked. “What did you say?”

“If I mean that much to you, I should at least return the favor,” Dominator replied. With that, she took off her helmet and, not long at all before that, I felt her arms embracing me – she was hugging me; she was actually hugging me, and she knew that her helmet would be in the way. I felt so shocked, yet, so happy at the same time, and I found myself hugging her back. This was a tender and emotional moment for me, and I immediately found myself crying softly, yet happily. I had done one of the most impossible things; I had made a female villain (whom I had already loved), sadistic and seemingly heartless show that she actually had a heart and kept it hidden away from the opponents. I had unintentionally succeeded in one of my many goals; Lord Dominator, who had already won my heart, gave me hers. After a while of hugging, we let go, but kept our hands grasped to each other. 

“Nice work taking my cool away, dork,” Dominator said, smiling.

“Yeah,” I said, “All the hugging gave it away. And you know something? Every time I look into your eyes, I can feel them burning deep into my heart, and I’ve never felt any better about it.”

“Oh, shut up,” Dominator said. “So, are we going to find a way to keep everything under control?”

“Don’t worry; Bill and I discussed that,” I said. “Computer!”

“Receipt of transmission and splendidly tender moment acknowledged,” the computer replied.

“Can coordinates be inputted remotely?” I asked.

“Yes, sir,” the computer replied.

“Good. Set a course for Mewni; we’re bringing order to this unorderly cause,” I said.

“What’s Mewni?” Dominator asked.

“You’ll see,” I replied. “And I know you won’t like it, so you’ll have to stay in your ship.”

“Well, that’s no fun,” Dominator said.  


Chapter 6. Destination: Mewni  
The engines rumbled, and the shuttle took off once again. Once we had arrived to Mewni, I felt a large disgust in myself, that the dawn of order would be found somewhere in this garish nightmare.

“Are you sure this is where we’ll get order?” Bill asked.

“Positively,” I replied. “We’ll have to look every dark space for it.”

 

“Okay, whatever,” Bill said. After that, a human-lizard creature appeared before us. It had a scar on one eye, and he was heavily armored.

“Who are you two, and why are you here?” he asked.

“We are looking for your general, ‘The Lizard,” I replied. After a while of thinking, the creature finally spoke.

“Follow me,” the lizard-man said. He took us into a deep, dark part of Mewni; an evil forest.

“So, who is ‘The Lizard’?” Bill asked.

“His true identity is unknown by many,” I replied, “But we shall learn it once we meet him.”

“You’re finished,” the lizard-man said, and Bill looked at him suspiciously. “Uh, with your journey,” the lizard-man added to avoid any concern. Many campsites had been built across this forsaken land, and I immediately knew that these were the camps the monsters had made for themselves in order to hide and wait for another battle. I knew that order would be found in the least likely place possible.  


Chapter 7. The Dawn of Order and Manipulation – pt. 1

“So, this is where we’ll find the Lizard, huh?” Bill asked.

“Yes, Bill,” I replied, “And, with him, we can become something more than just unfriendly faces.” Then, Bill and I saw before us the Lizard himself; the one missing piece of the Destruction Collective.

“The Lizard, I presume?” I asked.

“Yes,” the Lizard replied. “Who do you present yourselves to be?”

“I am Dumorak,” I said, “And this is one of my associates, Bill Cipher.”

“I see,” the Lizard said, “And how did you get word of us, may I ask?”

“Well…” Bill started, but I interrupted for a more believable approach.

“Between me and Bill, we know many things,” I said.

“Hmm,” the Lizard said, “In that case, welcome to our camp. We’ve been fighting many battles against the Mewnians for many a year, and what a surprise to find others who share our objectives.”

“That’s… not really the reason why we’re here,” Bill said.

“Oh?” the Lizard asked, “And why else would you be here? Unless you’ve been sent here as spies under the command of Queen Moon herself.” A few of the Lizard’s warriors came and prepared themselves for possible battle.

“Hey, why don’t you point that thing somewhere else?” Bill asked one of the warriors.

“Should I give the command, sir?” I heard one the Lizard’s commanding warriors ask.

“No,” the Lizard replied, “I have a better idea.”

“You should,” I said, “Bill and I both possess powers beyond your reckoning.”

“Show me,” the Lizard said.

“Don’t mind if we do!” Bill said. With that, we had both transformed into our more powerful selves.

“Good, good,” the Lizard said, “The Mewmans might not have gone far enough to recruit spies, after all. Tell me, if you haven’t come here to aid us in the war, then what is your purpose here?”

“We require order in places where there are none,” I replied, “And who better to ask than the Lizard himself?”

“You are correct, of course,” the Lizard said, “Technically. What were you to do if, say, one of your subordinates planned a betrayal against you?”

“The Destruction Collective handles complications with other complications,” I replied, “And if anyone, here or anywhere, planned to betray me, they would not fight for long.”

“I see,” the Lizard said. “Well, then, I suppose we can aid you… for a small price.”

“Price?” I asked.

“If you were to obtain information on the Mewnians next plan of action, then we would gladly risk our lives to aid yours,” the Lizard replied.

“Oh, great!” Bill said, “Another thing for us to-!”

“We shall accomplish this mission by any means necessary,” I replied.

“Good,” the Lizard said. “Here is a map with directions toward the castle.” I took the map, and Bill and I proceeded to the castle.

“First, they think we’re spies, and now, we are spies?” Bill asked. “This is starting to hurt my brain!”

“Calm yourself, Bill,” I said, “Once we accomplish this admittedly demeaning task, order will come to places where there is none.”

“Okay, fine,” Bill said.  


Chapter 8. The Dawn of Order and Manipulation – pt. 2

“The map says the castle is right… around … here!” I said.

“Remind me why we’re doing this, again?” Bill asked.

“Rotten eggs and the safety of mankind,” I replied jokingly.

“Not funny,” Bill said.

“No matter; we’re going to accomplish this mission in order for the Lizard to join our forces,” I said. “If things get to out of hand, the Lizard will see to it.”

“Okay, but I’m still not clear on why we’re doing this,” Bill said.

“We have to gain the Lizard’s trust before he joins us,” I replied, “You joined because I told you that I would assist you in my plans, thus gaining your trust; Dominator joined us because, with your aid, I was able to imprison a competitor in galactic domination, thus gaining her trust; we must accomplish this spy mission in order to gain the Lizard’s trust.”

“Okay, okay,” Bill said, “You don’t have to explain it in technobabble. Who goes first?”

“You should go first; my path is that of a more destructive kind.” I replied. “I will at least provide distractions should there be any guards protecting vital passageways.”

“Alright, and now, we have a plan in progress,” Bill said. We proceeded towards the castle itself and found two guards at the gate.

“I’ll handle this,” Bill said.

“I’m the distraction man, remember?” I asked.

“Yeah, but I should at least get one distraction in,” Bill replied. “Hey, boneheads! Bet you can’t catch me!” Bill distracted the guards and laughed his maniacal laugh. I proceeded to the gate and immediately thought that if there were only two guards at the gate, then there would be more inside.

“That’s a lot to handle alone,” I thought. “I’ll need reinforcements, just in case.” I found that the small device also had a means of communication; a little speaker for such a thing.

“Dumorak to Dominator,” I said, “Come in, Dominator.”

“What is it, Dumorak?” Dominator asked.

“I’ll need some of your bots,” I said, “And a squadron or two of my Guards.”

“You got it,” Dominator said. “Bots, go help him! You too, Guards!”

“Yes, Lord Dominator,” a Guard said. With that, beams of orange light struck the ground; reinforcements had arrived.

“Get this gate open,” I said.

“Aye, sir,” the commanding Guard said.

“I suppose I should make names for you,” I said, “In which case, you shall be Commander Volcanus Flamezor.”

“Very good, sir,” Volcanus said.

“Now, we’ve a mission to accomplish,” I said.

“Aye, sir,” Volcanus said.


End file.
